News
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella gets some life changing news that will force her to re think the choices she has made for her future...set in Eclipse AU.
1. Chapter 1

**News**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I know another story, LOL ;) But this plot bunny just kept rolling around my head. It will be a short story! Nikki **_

**Part One**

When the doctor told Bella the bad news she couldn't stop herself from throwing up. Right up until that point she had managed to stay calm and collected. The whole scenario had felt like it was happening to someone else, not her, no she was too young, only eighteen. The doctor sighed sadly It was always worse when the recipient of the news was so young. He didn't know the girl at all, she had come seeking his help anonymously. She lived out of state; apparently the small town she lived in would know as soon as she set foot in the hospital.

"Are you alright my dear?" The doctor asked her solicitously.

Bella stared down at the green carpet which covered the floor of the office. Her mind was whirling with what she had just been told. She had of course suspected that something was clearly wrong; but this, this was too much to take in. Still she had prided herself on holding it together thus far. She would carry on as she had from the beginning. After today she would not be seeing this particular doctor again.

"I am now." Bella straightened up and pulled a paper towel out of her bag. She wiped her mouth and gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry for the mess."

"Quite alright." The doctor wasn't a tactile person but in this case he felt it was warranted. He touched Bella's hand briefly as he patted it in consolation.

"How much do I owe you?" Bella drew her hand away and began to fumble with the catch on her purse.

"For this session nothing." The doctor couldn't bear to take any money from her. He had admired her stoicism, even now she was doing her best to hide her distress, although the trembling of her hand gave it away. "I will start arranging more tests with the relevant professionals who will be able to advise you on the best course of action from herein."

Bella stood up as she put her purse back in her bag. "Thank you very much doctor, but I won't be needing your services anymore. I appreciate everything you have done."

"But Isabella you are going to need a lot of care...this will progress quickly..." The doctor cautioned her.

"Once again thank you for your discretion. I will see myself out." Bella shut the conversation down before swiftly fleeing the office.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong, love?" Edward asked her in concern as they worked on their homework together, or rather her homework. Bella's mind was elsewhere and she hadn't even finished the first sentence of her biology assignment.<p>

"Sorry?"

"Your mind is far away tonight." Edward studied her carefully. Bella's cheeks were flushed and she did look as if she had a slight fever. "Are you feeling well?"

"Why do you ask that?" Bella snapped suddenly.

"You just look a bit under the weather that's all." Edward did not rise to her sudden flash of temper.

"Well I'm fine." Bella insisted as she picked up her pen and began writing furiously. "Stop fussing."

"As you wish." Edward sighed as he watched her work, wondering not for the first time why she just didn't let him complete the work for her, after all he could imitate her writing perfectly.

* * *

><p>Charlie placed his gun belt on the table and shrugged off his jacket. It had been a long day. There had been a crisis at work when one of the young officers had got injured while on duty. A drunken thug had attacked him and he was now in hospital. He wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room. He found Bella still up staring sightlessly in front of her.<p>

"Hey kiddo."

"Oh dad. I didn't hear you come in." Bella gave him a faint smile.

"Are you feeling well, kiddo? You look a little flushed." Charlie could see the feverish glow on her pale skin.

"Not you too. I am fine." Bella muttered. She got up from her seat and stalked past him. "I'm going to bed."

"Bells..." Charlie tried to placate her, having no idea why she was being so testy.

"Not now, dad." Bella avoided his eyes and ran up the steps. A moment later he heard her bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you, Bells?" Jacob was getting frustrated with her. She had arrived unexpectedly for a visit, a rare occurrence these days now that the leech was firmly ensconced back in her life, and she had barely said two words to him the whole time she had been there.<p>

"Nothing is wrong." Bella shot him a fierce glare. "I came here because I thought I could get a little peace and quiet."

"Oh excuse me for wanting to have a damn conversation. I mean it's not like I know what's going on in your life anymore." Jacob spat sarcastically.

Bella turned her head away from him to hide her tears. She hadn't meant to take out her unhappiness on him. It wasn't fair. She had really missed him the last few weeks and it had not been easy to sneak past Edward and Alice's watchful gaze to reach La Push. It had been a spur of the moment decision on her part. "I'm sorry, Jake. I have a lot on my mind." She apologized.

Jacob sighed and threw his arm across her shoulders. Bella melted into his side, seeking his warmth as they strolled along First beach. "What is worrying you? I can see something is churning you up inside."

"How do you know?" Bella asked him as she glanced up at his handsome face.

"I know you. You're biting your lip which means you are fretting over something. What is it?" He asked her cautiously.

Bella turned her gaze toward the horizon. It was a chilly day, the dark clouds were welling up in the sky and the sea was churning with the strong winds; the surf hitting the shoreline with huge sprays of white foam. "Do you ever think about the future much?" She said, avoiding his question.

"Not really. The future doesn't seem too certain these days." Jacob replied bitterly.

Bella hugged her arms around her waist and swallowed thickly. "Yeah you're right."

"Why do you ask? Has the leech done something?" Jacob pressed, unable to keep the hopeful note out of his voice.

"Not everything revolves around Edward Cullen." Bella snapped.

"Alright calm down." Jacob held up a hand in supplication.

"Sorry." Bella apologized again. "Life just seems too short lately."

Jacob stopped walking and put his hands on her shoulders. He dropped his head a little so his eyes were level with hers. "Honey, we will stop Victoria. We...I will protect you."

Bella felt like crying, Victoria was now the least of her concerns. In a way if she caught up with her it would make things so much easier. However she couldn't burden Jacob with her fears, he carried enough weight on his strong shoulders as it was. Bella knew deep inside he wouldn't cope if she told him the truth. Instead she forced a smile onto her face and took his hand in her own as she carried on walking. "Ignore me, Jake. It's been a long week. And I've just been missing my best friend. I'm glad I'm here."

"I'm glad you're here too." Jacob dared to press a kiss onto the top of her hair and for once Bella didn't lecture him about boundaries. Instead she let him slip his arm back over her shoulders as she pressed herself once again into his side.

* * *

><p>Bella studied her reflection in the mirror as she lifted up her t-shirt. Her ribs were more prominent then ever due to the sudden loss of weight she had experienced. Her pale skin was bruised slightly. Bella shoved her t-shirt back down and stared at her face. Her cheek bones looked razor sharp and dark circles seemed permanently etched under her brown eyes. No wonder everyone kept asking if she felt alright. She turned away and threw herself back onto her bed. Edward was due any minute and she didn't think she could bear more probing questions about how she was feeling. It was getting harder and harder to keep up the act. Bella stared listlessly up at the darkened ceiling as she pondered what to do.<p>

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**News**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

Bella spent most of the night awake. She had to force her eyes to remain closed for Edward's benefit and she made sure she kept turned away from him so he couldn't see that she was struggling to sleep. After a few hours she heard him get up and retreat to the rocking chair. He was still in the room but at least she could breath easier. Her busy mind kept turning over and over as she tried to sort through her options. As soon as she had received the bad news from the doctor it was as if her whole perspective on life had changed. For so long she had been doing nothing but longing for the day that she could die and join Edward for eternity; that she had let this one thing cloud her judgement. Now that her life was threatened she wanted to keep a tight hold of it. It was as if her eyes had been opened.

By the time dawn's early light shone through the partially opened curtains Bella had reached a decision. She was going to give herself a week; a week where she could carry out her deepest yearnings and live the life she was so close to losing. She sat up in bed and drew her knees to her chest as she looped her arms around them. She glanced over at Edward who was still sitting in the rocking chair. He had been reading one of her books to keep himself amused.

"Morning love." He greeted her with his heartbreaking smile.

Bella did not smile back. Instead she tore her eyes away from his and stared toward the wall. "We have to talk Edward." She said dully.

Edward was by her side before she could even blink. He tried to take her hand but she moved it away from him. This was going to be hard enough as it was without him touching her.

"What's wrong , Bella?" He asked tentatively. He could sense now that something was really wrong, but what she said next tore his world apart.

"It's over, Edward." Bella whispered. "I'm sorry but I just don't love you enough anymore."

* * *

><p>Bella pulled up a few feet away from the Black's house and switched off the truck's loud engine. She knew that Jacob would still be in bed sleeping. It was his turn to patrol the borders during the night hours and she knew even the loud rumble from her truck would not waken him. She sat for a few moments in silence looking toward the house as she tried to gather her courage together. What she was about to embark on next was going to change everything. Closing her eyes briefly she took a deep breath and climbed out of the truck.<p>

She didn't want Billy to know she was here so she crept around the side of the house until she reached Jacob's bedroom window. As always it was wide open. He never felt the cold and he usually came into the house this way when his shift ended. Bella was about to do the same. Putting her hands on the wide ledge she hauled herself up; her weakened muscles trembling with the effort it took to do so. Bella didn't think she was going to make it until a warm hand wrapped round one of her wrists and pulled her inside the room where she flopped onto Jacob's bed, which was placed just under the window.

"You could wake a heard of elephants the amount of noise you were making, Bells." Jacob yawned as he settled back on his bed.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she saw he was hardly wearing anything. She tried to tear her eyes away from his toned body but failed.

Jacob laughed at her. "Get a grip, honey. You were the one sneaking into my room. Not that I mind."

Bella shook herself. She had come here with something important to say. "We need to talk, Jake."

"Not right now, Bells. I'm beat. Later?" He begged her.

Bella smiled faintly. "Yeah, sorry."

"Come here." Jacob held out one arm and Bella scooted next to him and let him wrap it around her. "I promise we'll talk when I'm more awake." He yawned again as his eyes closed.

"Okay. I can wait a while." Bella settled down next to him and before she had time to think she was fast asleep herself, her body finally giving in to her exhaustion.

* * *

><p>When Bella next woke up she was alone. She sat up and looked around wildly, where was Jake? She slipped off of his bed and crept over to the bedroom door. The sound of a shower running gave her the answer. Bella went and sat back on his bed, her hands clasped together in her lap as she rehearsed under her breath what she was going to say to him.<p>

"Jake, I broke up with him..." Bella frowned. "No that's no good. Jake I have something important to tell you...no...dammit." She hit her leg in frustration.

"Calm down, Bells." Jacob had entered the room without her hearing. Damn werewolves and their ability to move silently! She glanced up at him and gasped at the sheer beauty of him. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist; water was still dripping down his body, the small water droplets travelling between the valley's of his muscles. Bella never thought she could be jealous of a drop of water. "Shut your mouth, honey." Jacob grinned as he came over and sat next to her on the bed. "Now what did you want to say to me?"

"I broke..." Bella choked out.

"You broke what?" Jacob's smile faded as he gazed at her in concern.

"Nothing. I didn't break a thing." Bella babbled.

"Alright you didn't break anything." Jacob was totally confused. This was so Bella to ramble on about complete nonsense when she obviously had a big announcement to make.

"I came here to...to tell you." Bella began again then stopped as she stared down at her hands.

"Take a breath, Bells." Jacob took one of her hands in his own.

Bella breathed deeply through her nose for a few seconds, battling with herself internally to just spit it out. If she carried on like this the week would be over before she told him and her last chance to live like a normal person would be lost forever. An involuntary tear rolled out of her eye as she tried to regain control of herself. She mustn't break down now, if she did then there would be a good chance she would blurt out the whole truth to Jacob and she didn't want him to know, not yet, not until her seven days were up. Was it selfish to want a bit of happiness? A chance to forget that there was something dark looming in her immediate future?

"Are you ready to speak yet, Bells?" Jacob asked her gently after a few moments had passed.

Bella nodded. She put both of her hands over his and finally looked at him. There was nothing but worry and concern for her showing in his dark eyes. "Edward and I are over."

"He left you again?" Jacob was astonished.

"No, I left him." Bella admitted.

"YOU LEFT HIM?" A happy grin crossed Jacob's lips as he threw back his head and laughed.

Bella sat next to him in stunned silence. This wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. "I am glad you find it so amusing." She muttered.

Jacob ran a hand through his wet hair and pulled Bella onto his lap. She curled up against his hot body and closed her eyes. She could still feel the ripples of his laughter through his chest. "It's just the best news I've had ever. I thought you were never going to see him for what he was."

"I've always known what he was." Bella pulled back a little. "Edward is not a bad person. He just isn't right for me anymore."

"I'll have to disagree with you on that score." Jacob's laughter died away as he looked at her intently. "So who is right for you then, Bells?"

Bella felt the usual mortification creep over her as she turned away from him. Why couldn't she just be confident? There was so little time and she was wasting it being coy. She took another breath and faced him again. "You are. You're the right one for me."

Her whole world felt like it was turning on its head. She let out a surprised yell as Jacob rolled them over so she was lying flat on his bed and he was hovering above her. His face was so close to hers she could feel his warm breath ghosting across her skin. "You serious? This isn't a game?"

"I haven't time to play games..." Bella said heatedly before his lips stole the rest of her sentence.

* * *

><p>Bella was panting when he finally drew back a little to let her breathe. He grinned down at her before pressing his mouth back to hers and kissing her more gently. "I think you've just made me the happiest man alive." He declared.<p>

"Really?" Bella smiled up at him as more tears leaked out of her eyes. She made him happy? She, Bella Swan, actually made another person happy inside simply by telling them how she felt. An unexpected warm glow lightened her heavy heart and she instinctively reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "I will remember this day and the way you look right now for the rest of my life." She said earnestly.

Jacob smiled at her before leaning down and capturing her lips again in a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later when Bella and Jacob emerged from his room, both glowing and holding hands. Billy was in the kitchen, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose, as he went through the household accounts. "Finally you've both surfaced." He said wryly.<p>

"Morning dad." Jacob said loudly making Billy wince. "Or is it afternoon?"

"It is three actually." Billy took his glasses off and stared at the two of them. "Next time you come visiting Bella perhaps you should let Charlie know. I had him on the phone earlier panicking about why you weren't in school."

"School..." Bella mumbled. As if school mattered anymore? "Sorry I should have left him a note."

"Or perhaps you should have come after school and used the front door?" Billy suggested mildly as he put his glasses back on.

"Dad quit it. As if you care about school?" Jacob said carelessly as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it. He passed one to Bella.

"I do care, Jake. Make no mistake about that." Billy retorted. "I make exceptions for you because of how things are, but Bella has no such excuse."

"She does when she has something important to announce." Jacob put his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close.

Billy glanced at them again, a slight frown marring his forehead. "I see. Does your... does Cullen know about this announcement? Mmmm?"

"Dad!" Jacob said warningly.

"No, Jake..." Bella put her hand on his chest. She faced Billy and smiled at him. "Edward knows. I told him it was over before I came to see Jake. I know it was unorthodox the way I went about things...but life...life is too short."

Billy felt like there was an underlying message in Bella's words. He studied her more closely. Had she lost weight? To his mind she looked thinner, not that there was much of her before. She had always been slim like a reed. He noticed the bright spots of red on her cheeks. Perhaps she was coming down with a cold or something? "Well just make sure you go to school tomorrow."

Bella didn't contradict him, but there was no way she was going back to school and wasting vital hours sitting behind a desk when she could be with Jacob. They would easily be able to sneak around. Billy would never find out. In the end it was just a week...one short week. She deserved that, didn't she?

_**A/N-Is Bella being selfish? Or can you understand her actions? Let me know what you think? Nikki **_


	3. Chapter 3

**News **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story so far. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three **

Bella reluctantly left Jacob and went home to see her dad. Charlie was waiting for her, his expression dour as she entered the house. "And why were you at Billy's and not at school?"

"Hello to you too." Bella couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice as she sat down opposite him in the kitchen.

"Don't be facetious, kiddo." Charlie snapped. "Why were you not at school?"

"I didn't feel like it." Bella retorted. Her fingers gripped the edge of the kitchen table, turning her knuckles white. Who cared about school? It was all so pointless.

"You didn't feel like it?" Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't Bella. She never argued back or cut school. He got his temper under control and studied her closely. Her cheeks were a little flushed and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"No I didn't." Bella said mulishly.

"Are you feeling well?" Charlie asked instead.

"I am fine." Bella was sick of people asking her that. She stood up and shoved her chair back. "I'm going to my room."

"Sit back down right now, Bells." Charlie ordered her.

"No." Bella swept from the room before she burst into tears. She was barely holding things together as it was. Anymore time spent around her father may just break the damn that she erected holding the bad news inside.

* * *

><p>Charlie was at a loss. He had never seen Bella act like that before. He thought about heading up to her room and confronting her some more, but he decided against it. He didn't want to have another petty argument. He would let her cool down a little. Instead he went to the phone and called Billy for advice.<p>

"How did she seem to you?" Charlie asked when he explained the confrontation he'd had with his daughter.

"Fine, fine. Happy I suppose now that she and Jake have decided to make a go of it." Billy's words took Charlie by surprise.

"Bella and Jake? I didn't know about this? When?"

"Today I think. She told me she ended her relationship with Cullen and came straight over to see Jake to tell him how she felt." Billy replied. "My son is on cloud 9 at the moment. I just hope that Bella doesn't change her mind."

"I can't take this in." Charlie was still trying to get to grips with the good news. It was everything he had wanted to hear. Why hadn't Bella just told him the real reason why she had skipped school instead of being so defensive? "What should I do?"

"Leave her be." Billy advised. "She's a teenager, they're always moody."

* * *

><p>Bella was having a nightmare. She was back in the doctor's office; he was sitting opposite her telling her the devastating news. But he wasn't the kindly doctor she remembered; no he had turned into a caricature of himself. He seemed twice the size, his eyes large and evil looking behind his spectacles as he boomed out her diagnosis. Bella saw herself cower away from him in her chair. She wanted to wake up, she needed to wake up but she couldn't. Bella thrashed around in her bed as the doctor in her dreams stood up from his chair and pointed a quavering finger in her face.<p>

"It will kill you in the end." His voice echoed around her skull. "The pain will get worse. Your brain is like a pressure cooker, any undue pressure or extreme stress will cause the tumor to flood your brain. It will be slow, first the nerves in your spinal chord will be affected, you won't be able to walk, then it will affect your speech, then the eyes. You won't be able to see. The darkness will consume you until you become like a vegetable, unable to walk, talk or move..."

Bella tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. She came to when she felt someone holding her down; a warm hand pressed over her mouth to stifle her yells. Her eyes stared wildly as Jacob's face finally came into focus. "Bells, calm down. It's just me. Breathe honey, breathe..."

"My head it hurts, it hurts..." Bella mumbled as Jacob lifted his hand away and gathered her up into his warm arms instead.

"Hey, it's alright. You were having some kind of nightmare." Jacob rocked her a little. Bella curled up against his solid body and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she began to cry silent tears.

* * *

><p>"I came to check up on you while I was patrolling. I knew that some of the Cullen's would be nearby to keep watch over you, but I wasn't expecting the leech to be the one peering through your window." Jacob's eyes were narrowed as he recalled the fierce exchange of words he had shared with Edward.<p>

"Edward was out there?" Bella couldn't believe it. After her crying fit she had retreated to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face and wipe the perspiration from her brow. It had also given her a chance to take some of the strong painkillers that the doctor had prescribed for her head pain.

"I guessed he wouldn't back off easily." Jacob was holding her tightly as he stroked her hair back from her face. His hot touch soothed the pain in her skull, making the ache less intense.

"I thought he understood. He seemed to." Bella said tiredly.

"I think he is under the illusion you will change your mind again, that this is an episode of cold feet." Jacob glanced down at her. "You did mean what you said, didn't you?"

"Jeez how can you ask me that?" Bella pulled back and hit him lightly on the chest.

"I know, sorry." Jacob gave her a contrite smile.

Bella rested back against him again. "Just don't doubt me, Jake. I am sure about what I want and who I need."

"Okay, you've convinced me." Jacob leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. " Do you want to talk about your bad dream?"

Bella shuddered. "No, it was nothing."

"It seemed pretty bad..." Jacob pressed.

"Please don't ask me." Bella begged him.

"Alright honey. Don't stress." The word stress brought back all of Bella's anxieties. She nestled closed to Jacob, trying to infuse some of his warmth into her chilled skin.

"I'm alright now." Bella lied. "Can you stay long?"

"I am going to stay all night. Now that I've chased Cullen off there is no one but me to keep watch over you. A job that I gladly volunteer for of course." Jacob grinned at her.

"What about Sam?"

"Sam will have to deal." Jacob gently pushed Bella so that she was lying on her back again. He lay next to her, just looking at her tenderly for a moment. "You've made me really happy you know."

"That's how you've made me ever since the first time I saw you." Bella felt more tears leak out of her eyes, but these were tears of happiness.

* * *

><p>Bella loved the feel of Jacob's soft lips as they moved languidly against her own as they kissed. It was a sensation she could never get enough of. He was an excellent kisser; a brief thought went through her mind whether he had kissed anyone before her, but then it hardly mattered. She knew that he loved her, it was in the way he touched her, the special way he spoke her name, but most of all it was the intense look he would get in his expressive dark eyes as he gazed at her. He made her feel like she was the only one he could see, that no one else on earth mattered more than she did, and right now that was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.<p>

His warm hand brushed gently down her back as he shifted her body closer to his own. Bella could sense his hesitation as he reached the bottom of her tank top, his fingers playing with the hem of the material as he waited for her to give him a sign that it was alright for him to go further. The whole time he didn't stop kissing her, making her moan softly as he increased the pressure. Bella pulled back a little giving her a chance to catch her breath. Jacob smiled his special smile at her, taking her breath away for a second time.

"Are you okay with this?" He whispered huskily.

Bella nodded; she smiled back at him as she pushed away a little more and then pulled her tank top over her head, throwing it to the end of the bed. She heard Jacob gasp a little at her bold move, and then his smile widened as he ducked his head and pressed his hot lips onto the sensitive skin of her stomach. Bella threw her head back and sighed in bliss as he continued to press kisses on her exposed skin. Her hand sank into his hair, gripping it as he reached the underside of her breasts, his warm hands ghosting up her sides, driving her crazy. It was almost too much sensation.

"You are so beautiful, Bells." Jacob breathed as he kissed her breasts reverently one by one. His hands gently massaging them. "I love you."

Bella felt like she was on fire. Every touch from his hands chased away the demons that were fighting to take her away. She was able to lose herself in him completely as he brought her back to life.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Should Bella tell Jake at this point? He is so happy and he is helping her to forget. It's hard to know, how can you tell the one you love the most that something could snatch you away from them, sighs? What a dilemma she is in. I am torn what she should do next! **_

_**Nikki :/**_


	4. Chapter 4

**News**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four**

Bella woke up surrounded by heat. She opened her eyes and glanced down at the heavy arm which was wrapped around her. Jacob was cuddled up to her back, his supernatural warmth infusing her skin and making her nerve endings come alive. Bella thought back to the night before; everything had been wonderful, even more so then she had ever let herself dream. They had come close to consummating the relationship but had stopped at the vital moment. Neither had protection and the last thing Bella wanted to do was add the small possibility of a child into the mix. Jacob's presence had kept the bad dreams at bay and Bella was truly thankful.

She twisted around in his embrace so she was facing him fully, giving her a chance to examine him closely. He really was a beautiful man; it wasn't just his good looks, it was everything about him. He was so kind and loving, she had never come across anyone as selfless as Jacob. He was strong and brave too, how had she held out against him for so long? Why had it taken this threat to her life to make her see what had been before her the whole time?

Bella snuggled closer to him before reaching out and touching his face with tentative fingers. She traced the strong curve of his jaw before skimming his lips lightly with the pads of her fingers. He shifted a little, almost as if internally he was aware of her touch, even though he wasn't yet awake. Bella continued on her journey, she caressed his cheek bones and then slowly made her way up the bridge of his nose. He had a fine nose, it was straight and very much in keeping with his other features. Bella smiled to herself as she finished up rubbing her fingers across his forehead.

"How could I have ever said you were just sort of beautiful?" Bella murmured as she dropped her hand from his face and leaned in to kiss his inviting lips.

"Now that's the way I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life." Jacob opened his eyes and grinned at Bella.

"Were you really awake the whole time?" Bella laughed as he sat up and leaned on one elbow.

"Yeah the whole time." He kissed her again, slowly and softly, building up the pressure until they were both left panting.

"I wish we could stay in bed forever. I don't ever want to get up." Bella's laughter faded as it began to sink in that he would have to leave soon before Charlie woke up.

Jacob was regretful too. He let out a heavy sigh before kissing her again, this time more intensely. He felt Bella's fingers sink into his silky hair as she held him close. Jacob eventually pulled his lips from hers and dropped his mouth to her exposed breasts. Neither had bothered to get dressed again after the exertions of the night before. The passion began to build up between them again before the sound of Charlie coughing and opening his bedroom door, interrupted them.

"Dammit." Jacob cursed under his breath as he pulled back from her. He rolled off of the bed and headed to the window. "I'll see you later."

Bella nodded, her heart heavy as she watched him slide the window open and climb outside.

* * *

><p>"Why are you not dressed, kiddo?" Charlie asked Bella as she came into the kitchen wearing her dressing gown.<p>

"I'm not going in. I don't feel that great." Bella mumbled, avoiding his eye.

"You do look a little feverish." Charlie reached across and felt her forehead before Bella could stop him. "And you feel hot too."

"There I told you." Bella said shortly.

Charlie studied her more carefully. Was it possible that Bella had actually managed to shed more weight? Her wrists which were poking out of the heavy sleeves of the dressing gown were very bony. "You need to eat more, kiddo." He chided her.

"I do eat." Bella didn't want to carry on this conversation. She stood up and made herself a cup of coffee. "I'm going back to bed."

"Fine." Charlie stood too. "But tonight I want a talk with you."

"About?" Bella asked in alarm.

"Tonight, Bells. I'll see you after work." Charlie picked up the last bit of toast and began to chew on it as he left the house.

* * *

><p>Bella sat in front of the small desk in her bedroom. She had been staring into space for the last hour, trying to figure out what her dad wanted to say. Did he know? Of course he couldn't, otherwise he would have her down the hospital right away. What was it then? It was getting harder and harder to hide the fact that she was unwell. People were beginning to comment on it. Bella held up a small hand mirror and studied her reflection closely. Two red spots of colour tinged her cheeks, making her pale skin look very white. The dark circles under eyes seemed more prominent. She let the mirror fall from her limp fingers as she began to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass slowly now she was on her own. Bella tried to distract herself with recalling the events of the night before. This helped a little but when she opened her eyes, reality set in and all her worries and fears began to crowd in on her again. Guilt was also weighing heavy on her heart; guilt that Jake had no idea what was wrong. Was it bad to deceive him in this way so she could snatch a last few days happiness before having to face the inevitable? Yes it was, she knew it was, but she didn't know how to tell him. He was so happy. She made him happy. The look on his face whenever he saw her made her glow inside. Bella didn't want to lose that feeling. Not yet! And Jacob? Why should she make him sad when he had only just found his happiness. He had her; she was what he had longed for, for so long. Who was she to take that security away from him so quickly after he had just found it?<p>

The same argument before and against telling Jacob the truth sooner rather than later whirled in Bella's tired mind. The familiar ache began to kick in and she was forced to resort to the powerful painkillers again. She took two this time, enough to make her drowsy and knock her out for a few hours. Sinking into sleep was a blessed relief.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when Bella woke up again. She sat up and peered around her room blearily. She hadn't eaten or drunk anything for hours. She stood up carefully, her head spinning as she began a slow walk toward her bedroom door. Bella staggered a little as nausea crept over her. She barely made it to the bathroom before she was sick. Afterwards she rested her head on the cool tiles of the bathroom as she tried to regain her composure. She was getting worse, she could feel it. Bella stayed there for over fifteen minutes before she felt able to drag her tired body down the stairs and into the kitchen to find sustenance.<p>

Eating something seemed to help. Bella made some dry toast and drank some water to wash it down with. The nausea in her gut subsided and she gratefully went back upstairs to have a freshening shower.

* * *

><p>Bella put her wet hair up into a loose bun and sat back down at her little desk. While she was in the shower she had come to a decision. She wasn't ready to tell Jacob just yet. She wanted one more day. Just one. She knew that not telling him for the next few days would be impossible. He would begin to notice there was something wrong anyway. He knew her inside and out. She guessed it was only his current euphoria at being a couple that had made him miss the signs that all was not right with her. She knew that there was no way that she could tell Jacob face to face without breaking down. Instead she had decided the best way forward was to write everything down, than he could read it and she would try to deal with the fall out afterwards.<p>

Bella picked up a pen and a clean sheet of paper and began to write:

_Jake, _

_normally I can tell you everything. There is nothing that I have ever hidden from you that you haven't managed to guess or wangle out of me over the time that we have been friends. The only thing I was really in denial about was my feelings for you. But you knew, you always knew deep down inside even though it took me longer to see. I am sorry for that. I am sorry for wasting so much precious time when we could have been together. Time that is lost to us now..._

A single tear fell from Bella's eye and blotted the paper when she wrote those words. She wiped her hand across her face and continued...

_My one longing is to snatch back those precious moments and change everything. If I had my time over again I would never have let you go the day that you ran out of your garage with that sunny smile to greet me. I can picture you now, your long black hair flowing behind you and your perfect smile as you gathered me up in your strong arms and spun me round. That was the first time I had smiled in months. Why didn't I know then? Why didn't I see? I will never know. _

_But I haven't got a time machine. That and so many other precious memories of you will now be locked forever in my mind and in my heart. My stupid heart..._

Bella paused again; biting the end of the pen as she cursed her own stupidity and blindness. More tears leaked out of her eyes and she sniffed a little to try and calm herself down...

"_Yes my stupid heart, Jake. I was blind, so blind. I can't even put into words what I was really thinking and feeling back then. I was just a fool. My biggest regret was ever leaving you to chase after Edward. Again if I could turn time backwards I would stay in that kitchen, hang up the phone and kiss you until you couldn't breathe. I want to do that right now. I want to kiss away every single piece of hurt that I caused you. _

_Because...because Jake I going to hurt you again. I am going to once again snuff out your happiness, and for this I am truly sorry. I can't stop it this time. Something has happened to me that it not within my power to control. For weeks I have been in denial but I can no longer put off what is in front of me...of us. I wish that I could make this easier..._

Bella was crying openly now, the tears streamed down her face as she pictured Jacob reading the letter, his wonderful smile disintegrating before her eyes...

_There is no simple way to tell you this Jake, but I have a brain tumour. It is large and I have been told probably inoperable due to the fact that it is pressing on some major nerves in my brain. They operate and I will likely die or become a vegetable. It will take a surgeon of great skill to be able to unpick the tumour from inside my head. At this stage they are not sure if it is still growing. I only found this out very recently. I went alone for the tests as I was once again in denial. When I was told the news I couldn't quite believe it. I still can't believe it. The pain in my skull is the true indicator that it is there and sucking the life out of me. _

_The only time it goes away is when you are with me. Your closeness eases the pain..._

Bella wiped her eyes again, her tears were blurring her vision...

_I love you Jake. I've loved you nearly my whole life I can see that now. I loved you since we first met all those years ago when we made mud pies together in your front yard...I can picture us back then, so innocent and trusting, not aware that demons come in many forms to plague us. _

_Please forgive me for ruining your happiness. I wish so fervently that I can make it all go away. I wish for so many things...I love you._

_Your Bells XXX_

_**A/N-thanks for reading! Should she give him this now or later? Should she tell him herself? So difficult to know what she should do for the best. Poor Jake is going to be hurt now whatever she does! Sighs :/**_


	5. Chapter 5

**News**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. They really gave me a lot to think about! Nikki :)**_

**Part Five**

Bella cried herself to sleep after writing the letter to Jacob. It was the sound of Charlie coming in and calling out for her that woke her up. She raised her head from the desk where she had finally fallen into an exhausted doze. Her body was aching from the odd position she had been in. Bella sighed as she smoothed her tangled hair down and quickly slipped the letter into an envelope. She quickly wrote Jacob's name on the front.

"Bells, are you in?" Charlie called out again.

"I'm coming." Bella replied as she quickly stuffed the letter in the back pocket of her jeans before leaving her room.

* * *

><p>"Feeling any better?" Charlie asked as he watched his daughter enter the kitchen. She looked a little frazzled.<p>

"A little." Bella switched on the kettle as a distraction so she didn't have to look directly at Charlie.

"Do you feel up for that talk now?"

"Talk?" Bella twisted round and glanced at him, puzzled.

"Yes, remember this morning I told you we needed to talk." Charlie reminded her.

"Right, yeah." Bella said vaguely. The kettle finished boiling and she made them both some coffee.

"Thanks, kiddo." Charlie took one of the mugs from her and gestured for her to sit down. It was his first chance to really observe her. He was shocked at how white her skin was. She seemed absolutely drained; her hand shook when she picked up her mug to sip the coffee, as if she had little strength to do so.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bella put her mug down and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Jake." Charlie replied, still watching her closely.

"What about him?" Bella was on the defensive at once.

"Billy let slip that you two were now more than friends..." Charlie continued.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Bella said, her voice was strained. Mentioning Jake brought the letter she had written him to the forefront of her mind. It felt like it was burning a hole in the pocket of her jeans.

"No you failed to mention it. I know you may think I'm a little distant, kiddo, but I'm your father. I want to know these things." The hurt was clear in Charlie's voice making Bella wince.

"I'm sorry. I really meant to tell you. I've just not been feeling that great." Bella took another sip of her coffee.

"I can see that. You look very pale, Bells. Want me to fix you up an appointment with the doc?" He asked kindly.

"No, it'll pass." The last thing she wanted was to see another doctor right now.

"If you say so." Charlie was not entirely convinced. He made a mental note to himself that if she didn't seem better by the morning he would drag her to the surgery himself.

* * *

><p>Bella sat and watched television with Charlie for a while. He had ordered pizza so she could have a night off from cooking. Bella pretended to eat when she felt his eyes on her, but discreetly got rid of the food when his attention was turned back to the television. Charlie had now fallen asleep in his recliner. His soft snores reverberated around the room as Bella got up quietly and cleared up the pizza boxes. Jacob had made a quick call to her earlier in the evening to let her know he would be delayed for a while as Sam had called an impromptu pack meeting. This had riled Jacob because he had been planning a special surprise for her and Sam had inadvertently ruined it.<p>

When Bella had cleared the boxes away and made herself a hot drink of coco, she went back into the living room, turned the television off and threw an old blanket over Charlie as he slept. She didn't have the heart to wake him he looked so peaceful. She headed upstairs and just lay on her bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling as she pictured the various ways in which Jake would react when she finally plucked up the courage to pass him the letter.

It was close to midnight when she heard her window squeak as Jacob climbed silently into her room. His white teeth gleamed in the half dark as he grinned at her when he saw she was still awake. He quickly ran over to the bed and scooped her up into his arms. Bella smiled with relief; as always he chased the shadows away with his steadfast presence. He was her sun in every way that mattered.

"Sorry I took so long." He whispered as he kissed her hair and caressed her back with his warm fingers.

"Doesn't matter. You are here now." Bella clung to him tightly, burying her head against his chest; her arms encircling his neck.

"It wasn't even important. Just more changes to the patrol schedules. I think Sam is getting drunk on power." Jacob joked. "I had this whole romantic night planned."

"You did?" Bella twined one hand into his hair and massaged his scalp as he drew her onto his lap.

"Yeah, I thought we could have had a romantic picnic on the beach, than we could have gone back to my place. We would have had it to ourselves, dad was at a tribal meeting till late..."

"Oh, and what would we have done with all this alone time?" Bella asked coquettishly, her head on one side as she gazed up at him from under her long lashes. When she was with him like this it was really possible to forget the constant ache in her head and the fear in her heart.

"I think you know." Jacob lowered his head; the intense look in his dark eyes taking her breath away. He wanted her as she wanted him.

"You're here now." Bella didn't recognize the sound of her own voice. It was slightly breathless.

"So is your dad." Jacob held her gaze for a long moment.

"We'll go somewhere else then." Bella adjusted herself on his lap so that she was straddling him. She placed her hands firmly on his strong shoulders and leaned in so her lips were mere millimeters from his. "I want you, Jake. I don't want to wait any longer. Time is against us." With those words she pressed her mouth to his and kissed him desperately, her arms slipping around his neck as she clutched him tightly to her as if she would never let him go.

* * *

><p>With both father's occupying the main houses, Jacob and Bella had retreated to the only place that they had any chance of privacy and no fear of being interrupted; his garage. It wasn't exactly the place she had dreamed she would lose her virginity, but she found that it was somehow fitting. Jacob left her briefly to go back to his house and get some supplies to make the interior a little more inviting. Bella perched on the hood of the Rabbit and waited for him to return.<p>

In moments he was back. She watched in amusement as he placed some candles strategically around the inside and then lit them. She had to admit they cast an inviting glow. He then made up a temporary bed, complete with pillows which he had snatched from his room. When he was finished he stepped back, looking proud of his efforts.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

Bella slid off of the car and went to join him. He put an arm across her shoulders and pulled her close. She had never felt so loved in her life and she wasn't nervous as at all. This was Jacob, she knew it would be perfect.

"I think I just found heaven." Bella slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

* * *

><p>For such a strong, vital man, Bella was always astonished just how gentle and graceful he could be. He touched her skin reverently, his fingers sending trails of heat across her already sensitized nerves. The ache in her head disappeared as her whole body became pliant in his arms. Bella loved the feel of his warm skin pressed to hers, he was unimaginably hot, but when they were close like this it seemed his temperature raised her own so that they matched. It was pure bliss to her as his lips chased away the cold as he kissed her deeply. Jacob evoked responses in her that Bella could never have imagined.<p>

She lay on her back and gazed into his eyes. The love and lust that she saw written in his own took her breath away. He ducked his head down and kissed her on the mouth, his tongue battling with hers as their desire escalated into pure passion. Bella traced her hands over his shoulders, feeling his muscles bunch under her touch. She loved exploring his body; her fingers slid over his broad back, following every dip and curve as she massaged his skin; her nails dug in unexpectedly as he found an extra sensitive spot on her breasts as he kissed and caressed them.

"Oh Jake..." she was panting now, ready and willing for her body to be satisfied.

She could hear Jacob breathing deeply as he said her name over and over again, his voice deep and husky with emotion. He found her mouth again and they kissed, their lips only parting when they had to come up for air. Jacob drew back a little and looked at her. She was so beautiful; he had now explored every inch of her and she was driving him crazy with desire. He had never felt such passion in his life. She was his and he was hers. He had always known that and now she did too. Jacob couldn't express how happy and content he felt right at that moment as he watched her take in deep breaths; her hair wild and flowing around her shoulders. Her big brown eyes were wide and full of longing as she gazed back up at him. The memory of how she looked right in that second would forever be emblazoned on his mind.

"Ready, honey?"

Bella's lips curved up into a serene smile. "I'm ready." She whispered back to him.

* * *

><p>Afterwards they lay curled up against each other. Jacob had wrapped himself around her completely. Their legs and arms tangled together so you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. They were like one person; forever entwined.<p>

"I love you." Jacob kissed her long and hard, making Bella moan softly.

"I love you too." She said when the kiss was over. "So much."

"You make me so happy, Bells." Jacob held her tightly, not wanting one inch of space to come between them.

"You make me happy too. I never thought I could feel like this." Bella hid her face in his chest.

"We've got the rest of our lives together now. We'll have hundreds of moments just like this." Jacob smiled at the thought.

Where he couldn't see Bella bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying as she thought about the letter which was like a stick of dynamite, still tucked in her jeans pocket, waiting to explode.

* * *

><p>After making love for a second time Jacob and Bella finally fell into a contented slumber. It was the dawn's early light shining through the gaps in the garage doors which roused Jacob first. He opened his eyes and smiled happily as he looked at the beauty wrapped in his arms. Last night had been more than he could have ever hoped for. Making love to Bella was like a dream come true and he had to stop himself from pinching his arm to see if he was in fact dreaming.<p>

Bella was still fast asleep. She looked peaceful and Jacob didn't want to disturb her. She had a small smile on her face as if she was having a pleasant dream. Still he was feeling very hungry and he thought it would round things off nicely if he made her a surprise breakfast. Jacob skilfully disentangled himself from Bella's body and passed her a pillow which she hugged reflexively. He grinned as she pouted a little as if seeking his lips. He was sorely tempted but he knew if he gave in they would never get any breakfast. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from her and began to sneak out of the garage. He tripped over Bella's jeans which had been carelessly thrown to one side. Jacob bent down and picked them up, intending to fold them up neatly. An envelope fell out from one of the back pockets and landed at his feet. Jacob peered at it and his grin widened when he saw his name scrawled across the front of the envelope.

"You are too cute, Bella Swan. Writing me a love letter." Jacob said under his breath as he glanced back at her. She was still fast asleep. He placed her jeans down neatly and took the letter with him as he went back to the main house to make them some breakfast.

_**A/N-this is a time bomb. Jeez I can't imagine how he is going to react to this! Poor Jake, poor Bella! How should she handle it? There is no easy way! How will he handle it? Sighs! :/**_


	6. Chapter 6

**News**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews! Nikki **_

**Part Six**

"_I love you Jake. I've loved you nearly my whole life I can see that now. I loved you since we first met all those years ago when we made mud pies together in your front yard...I can picture us back then, so innocent and trusting, not aware that demons come in many forms to plague us. _

_Please forgive me for ruining your happiness. I wish so fervently that I can make it all go away. I wish for so many things...I love you._

_Your Bells XXX"_

It was those last heartbreaking words that made Jake realise that the letter he was reading was real. The water began to boil in the pan, spilling over the sides, he was so absorbed in comprehending what he was reading that he didn't even hear the water hiss as it hit the hot stove. Steam began to rise and it set the smoke alarm off. Jacob spun round in shock, his eyes staring around the room, not fully aware of what was happening.

"What the hell?" Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen. The alarm had woken him and he had struggled to haul himself out of his bed and into the wheelchair. He thought the house had caught fire, but no, it was his idiotic son who for some reason had decided to try and make breakfast, even though he knew he was the worst cook in the world. Billy pushed past Jacob and opened the window, then removed the pan that was causing the problem. After a moment the alarm finally ceased. "Jake, what are you doing?" Billy now demanded. Jacob was standing in the middle of the kitchen clutching onto a piece of paper. His eyes seemed void of life as he stared aimlessly around. "Jake what is it?"

Jacob finally seemed to become aware that his dad was in the room with him, everything seemed so far away, as if he was one step removed from the world. He felt Billy reach out and slip the letter from his nerveless fingers. He stood silently, still not able to move or comprehend what was happening. He watched as his dad scanned the contents of the letter; his eyes opening wide and the frown lines on his forehead deepening as he took in what Bella had written. "Oh my god...Jake. Did you not know?" He said in horror.

A loud roaring sound filled Jacob's ears, his stomach churned and he bent over double as nausea welled up in his throat. Billy could do nothing but put his hand on his son's back as Jacob began to retch. He fell to his knees and was sick over and over until there was nothing left inside of him. Billy rubbed his son's back and sighed as he maneuvered his chair past the mess so he could fill a glass with water from the tap. "Drink this." He said to Jacob.

Jacob took the glass and drained it within seconds. He sat back on his haunches and gazed sightlessly at Billy. He looked like the life had been drained from him. "Bella..." He mumbled.

"Go into the living room and sit down while I clear up this mess." Billy suggested. "Just take a few moments to get yourself together."

Jacob rose to his feet and did as his father suggested. He walked like an automaton as he fell back onto the couch, his head falling into his hands.

* * *

><p>Billy mopped up the mess as quickly as he could and dumped some disinfectant on the floor and left it to dry. He was anxious to get back to his son. Jacob hadn't moved, his head was still in his hands and his shoulders were shaking as he cried silent tears. Billy had no idea what to think. Did Charlie know? He didn't think so, otherwise his friend would have been on his doorstep as devastated as Jacob now was. What a nightmare? As if his son didn't have enough to deal with. Billy couldn't understand what Bella was thinking writing it down in a letter like that instead of telling Jake face to face, or even why she had started a relationship with his son, only to destroy his happiness days later with this news? Then again Billy had never been able to understand Bella Swan's actions. She may be the daughter of his best friend but she could be very selfish. He pushed this negative thought from his mind. No that was unfair. Who knows how anyone would react faced with this life changing news?<p>

"Jake?" Billy rolled his chair into the living room and put his hands on Jacob's shoulders. "You had no idea?"

Jacob raised his head. Billy winced as he looked into his son's devastated eyes. It was too much of a reminder how he had looked when Sarah had died. Jacob wore the expression of a condemned man. "It's me, isn't it?" He choked out.

"You?" Billy felt confused.

"Yes me." Jacob cried out. "Everything or everyone I love dies. It's me. If I had left Bella alone she would be fine. It's me...my luck. Mom died because of me..."

"STOP IT!" Billy roared. "Get those thoughts out of your head. You are being ridiculous."

"NO I'M NOT." Jacob yelled back at him; his eyes glistening with tears. "Just look at the evidence? You and me are cursed. You lost mom and I'm going to...to...Bella..." He stood up suddenly, his fists clenched and the veins in his arms popping. Jacob smashed his fists into the wall over and over leaving huge gaping holes in the plaster.

Billy could do nothing but watch. If he had the strength he would be doing exactly the same. He waited patiently until his son had worn himself out. Jacob sank back on the couch and took deep breaths, trying to regain control. He was on the verge of phasing; he needed to be careful with his dad in the room. "I am so sorry this is happening to you, son." Billy said gently. "But none of this is your fault. It's just happened."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jacob begged him. "I was happy, we were happy. Last night..."

"Last night what?"

"Nothing." Jacob hung his head and stared at the wooden floor. How could things have changed so abruptly? Barely half an hour ago he had been on top of the world. Why had Bella kept this hidden from him? How could he not have sensed something was wrong? Her words from the night before came back to him._ 'I don't want to wait any longer. Time is against us...'_ Why hadn't he picked up on the desperation in her voice? Why? Why? Why? That one word kept reverberating around his head like a sick echo.

"I know how much you love Bella..." Billy began.

"No...no you don't." Jacob retorted. "None of you do. You haven't the first idea. You, Sam and the others have been warning me to stay away..."

"You know why." Billy reminded him. "She had pledged herself to the leech. We were and are just concerned for you. None of us like seeing you hurt."

Jacob's face crumpled again as he fought to control his sobs. "I can't lose her. I can't..."

Billy had run out of things to say. He sighed sadly and put his arms around his son as Jacob let go once again and cried as if his heart would break.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up with an aching head. She grimaced as a sharp pain shot through her skull. She bit her lip to stop herself crying out. She didn't want to alarm Jake. Taking a quavering breath she regained her composure and turned her head to look behind her. Jake wasn't there. Bella struggled to sit up, her eyes wild as she scanned the garage looking for him. He was nowhere in sight. He couldn't have left her surely? Bella noticed her jeans lying folded neatly by her side and her heart began to beat faster as a horrible thought occurred to her. "No, please no." He couldn't have discovered the letter? She plunged her hand into the back pocket of her jeans. It was empty.<p>

Bella had never felt so frightened and alone in her whole life. Her body began to shake as the pain in her head became sharper. She moved as if in slow motion, her trembling fingers trying to do up the buttons on her shirt. She could hardly cope with the top button on her jeans as she tried to dress. It was all too much. She couldn't cope. Black spots began to appear in front of her eyes as hysteria set in. Jacob had read her letter and he must have been so disgusted that she had kept it from him that he had left her. What was she going to do?

With her hands shaking so badly that she could hardly put on her shoes, Bella clambered onto her feet. Everything around her felt so surreal as if she was on another planet. She reached out, her fingers finding the cool hood of the VW Rabbit. She steadied herself against the car and closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them she still felt disorientated.

"Help me..." she whimpered. "Help me. I'm scared. Jake?"

All that greeted her was silence. Bella let go of the car and tried to make her way toward the double doors of the garage, but her legs and feet wouldn't co-operate. She fell back against the car, the pain in her skull becoming sharper. The black spots whirled in front of her eyes, making her dizzy.

"Help me." She gasped again; her voice sounded like a frightened child's. Bella fell to her hands and knees, she could no longer stand upright. She began to crawl toward the entrance but it seemed to take an eternity. Everything seemed to be darkening right in front of her; the light fading so everything was in shadow. "Help me..."

Bella reached the entrance to the garage and fell against the metal walls, her aching head spinning so badly she felt like it was going to explode. She closed her eyes again to try and get herself under control. She did what she used to do when she was young and thought that a monster lived under her bed. She would count to ten and then look. There was usually nothing there. "Eight, nine, ten..." Bella opened her eyes, everything was dark, she couldn't see. She was blind! Bella began to scream.

* * *

><p>Hearing Bella scream brought Jacob back to life. He charged out of the house and over to the garage. Billy followed after him, he hadn't been aware that Bella was nearby. He rolled his chair as fast as he could out of the house only to find his son, his skin pale and his eyes wide with fright, cradling Bella against his chest. Bella was still alternately screaming and then crying hysterically. Jacob was doing his best to calm her down but she seemed beyond hearing.<p>

"I'll call an ambulance." Billy expertly wheeled his chair back inside with Jacob following after him.

Jacob held Bella tightly in his arms as his heart nearly beat out of his chest with anxiety and fear. "Please be okay, please be okay." He whispered to Bella over and over as she continued to weep and tremble in his arms.

_**A/N-OMG! That just about finished me off. I hope you will stay with me on this story. You will need the tissues. It is going to be a bumpy ride! I hope I did their reactions justice. Constructive criticism welcome! Nikki :/**_


	7. Chapter 7

**News**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Seven**

Charlie felt like he was an outsider looking in as he sat opposite the consultant as he outlined the severity of Bella's condition. He was shown complicated x-rays and digital scans of her brain. Medical terminology he had no hope of understanding went right over his head. Even now while all this was being discussed with him as a matter of urgency, Bella was undergoing more tests and more scans. The consultant brought up yet another 3-D image of the tumour on his computer. He pointed out where the growth was pressing on vital nerve endings in Bella's brain, causing as yet untold damage inside her head. Right now they didn't know whether Bella would regain her sight.

"Chief Swan, did you hear me?" The words seemed like they came through a vacuum.

With a rush of air piercing his lungs Charlie took a deep quavering breath. "Can you repeat that please?"

"I was saying that Bella is in a precarious position right now. We cannot anticipate what could happen at any given moment. All we can do for her is make her comfortable. She is on strong pain medication; unfortunately that does make her sleepy so she will be asleep more than she is awake, but maybe that is for the best." The consultant looked at Charlie intently. He still wasn't sure the man was taking anything in.

"When can you operate?" Charlie hadn't heard a word of the professionals last sentence. He just wanted to know when they could begin curing his little girl.

The consultant sighed, he had seen this reaction countless times throughout his career. The flood of information was almost too much for the parent to bear, so they sifted through the facts, tending to ignore the vital information. He would have to be blunt there was no other route he could take. "I am sorry, Chief Swan. You seem to be under a misapprehension. There is nothing we can do for Bella but monitor her condition and make her as comfortable as possible."

"But you can cure her?" Charlie pressed, his eyes suddenly blazing with anger.

"I am sorry. There is nothing we can do. I can only think of two surgeons who would even have the skills to try and operate and the chances of success are very low. I spoke to one of them personally today and he feels it would not be in your daughter's best interests. She would most likely die on the operating table. And the operation itself would cost hundreds of thousands...your insurance wouldn't even begin to cover it." The consultant watched as Charlie's face turned white then red. He was definitely struggling taking in the fatalistic diagnosis.

"I'll sell my house. I'll sell everything." Charlie blurted out.

"It wouldn't be enough." The consultant said sadly. "Even if she did make it through the initial operation, there is after care to consider. No one can even begin to predict the outcome. She could be...she could become a..."

"I am not accepting this." Charlie pushed his chair back and pointed a finger in the man's face. "I am not condemning my little girl to death hooked up to machines. There has to be another way." He stormed out of the office and slammed the door violently.

* * *

><p>Jacob was sitting outside Bella's private room. He had been ejected from her bedside while the nurses did their hourly checks on her condition. It had been awful tearing himself away from her side. She was very sleepy from her pain medication, but she seemed to sense as soon as he was not next to her. She would jerk awake and begin to panic. Because she couldn't see it was heartbreaking to see her swivel her head around, her hands in front of her waving uselessly in the air as she called out for him. It was only the sound of his voice that soothed her panic. He would hold her hands tightly in his own as he explained that he had to leave her until the medical staff had done what they needed to do.<p>

One nurse had given him a sympathetic smile. "You are so good with her. It's lovely to see."

Her words did nothing to ease Jacob's agony. He had never felt so distraught in his life. He was lost and didn't know what to do. Everything had been so chaotic since Bella had first been brought in. Charlie had been contacted and had been locked in long talks with the consultants ever since. Jacob was longing for more information but he could do nothing but wait. It had been hard watching a frightened Bella having to endure so many tests. He couldn't even begin to make sense of any of it. Like Charlie, everything seemed surreal and as if it was happening to someone else.

Billy had remained with his son for a while but he needed his medication. Sue had kindly taken him home after her own shift at the hospital ended. She assured Jake that she would stay with Billy and get her son and daughter to alert the pack about what had happened. This was one weight off Jacob's mind and allowed him to fully concentrate on Bella. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that at first he was unaware that anyone was approaching, it was only the familiar rank smell that alerted him to Cullen's approach. Jacob jumped to his feet, his eyes narrowing and his muscles rippling as Edward slid into view.

"What the hell are you doing here, leech?" Jacob roared at him.

Edward was not the least bit intimidated. His expression was mournful as he stopped a few feet away from Jacob. He ran a hand through his messy hair and locked eyes with his love rival. "I am not here to cause trouble."

"Like hell you're not." Jacob snapped. "Get out of here."

Edward stood his ground. He could read everything going through Jacob's mind and it hurt him deeply to see the image of Bella looking so distressed and lost. He longed to burst through the door and hold her close, but he managed to suppress the urge. He knew that it was not his touch that Bella wanted. "I am here to help. You are not the only one who loves Bella."

"How can you possibly help?" Jacob paused for a second as his expression darkened. "Don't think I will let you near her. You are not going to turn her. I won't allow it and she doesn't want it."

"Don't think I haven't considered it." Edward retorted. "I would go in there now and do what was necessary to save her and keep her with me, but she made it clear to me when she ended things that she no longer wished to follow that path and I would never go against her wishes." His expression became tortured as he shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his designer jeans.

Jacob's shoulders relaxed. There was something about the bloodsucker's demeanor that made him believe his words. Despite his hatred of Edward he knew that in his own twisted way Cullen did love Bella too. "Then how can you help?" He said more calmly.

"You know that Carlisle is extremely skilled in what he does. He has offered his services. He has been in deep discussion behind the scenes with the other consultants in charge of Bella's care; they have given an extremely negative outcome. They will not operate and right now they are telling Charlie the same thing..." Edward replied.

"But?"

"But Carlisle can. He believes there is a chance." Edward watched as a ray of hope lit up Jacob's eyes.

"Then tell him to get on with it." Jacob interjected forcefully.

"It is not as simple as that." Edward pointed out. "The medical staff here do not understand what Carlisle is capable of. They will block his attempts to use the facilities here to attempt such a risky operation. We need to get Bella discharged and placed under his care."

"Then we'll do it."

"We will need Charlie on board, but he too will not believe that Carlisle could attempt such an operation. He, like the others, is not able to understand. We must tell him everything. No more secrets." Edward watched as Jacob stared back at him thoughtfully. He could read every thought that passed through his rival's mind. Worry and fear but most of all hope. He was willing to do anything to keep Bella alive, even go against his tribe's ancient conditions that no outsiders learn what they were.

"I will tell Charlie myself right now." Jacob began to march away but hesitated a moment. "You can't go in there. Bella is distressed enough as it is."

"I know that, but I will stay outside here until you return." Edward would not be swayed. "I promise I will not attempt to talk to Bella. I do not want to place her under undue stress. I do love her."

Jacob studied him for a moment; his usual instincts coming to the fore. He still mistrusted Cullen greatly, but he couldn't pass up this one small chance to help Bella. He would deal with the consequences later. He knew that the elders would be angered, but he hardly cared. Nothing else mattered. "I take you at your word. You know I will be by Bella's side every step of the way through this."

"I know that." Edward's voice didn't falter. "As I said I would do anything to make her well. It was never my wish for Bella to become what I am. I wanted her to remain human always."

Jacob would never know whether this was true or not. He couldn't read minds, he could only go on his internal feelings. He nodded abruptly having nothing more to say, his mission was to now get Charlie alone and force him to listen.

* * *

><p>While Edward stood guard outside Bella's room his sister Alice appeared silently by his side. She slipped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I heard your conversation with the dog. You handled yourself well, brother."<p>

"It was hard." Edward confessed. "A big part of me wanted to tear him to pieces, but at the moment he is what Bella needs and her welfare is my priority."

"You didn't tell him the whole truth though Edward." Alice glanced up at him from under her long lashes.

Edward sighed, refusing to look her way. "It's best he doesn't know."

"Is it?" Alice pressed. "There are still huge risks even with Carlisle's skill. He is going ahead for your sake, you know he is not absolutely comfortable doing this. Bella could still die. The tumour is large and..."

"I know all this." Edward said testily.

"If she dies Edward..." Alice stopped when she saw a determined look cross his face.

"Then I will do what is necessary." Edward glared at her, making Alice wince. "I will not lose her, Alice."

_**A/N-thanks for reading! I am trying to show everyone's POV, even Edward's. I can imagine that this is the way he would choose to handle things. As for why Alice can't see the outcome of Bella's op, her future is tied to Jake at this point, blocking Alice's attempts to see anything. Nikki **_


End file.
